conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Øko Island
Øko Island (English: Eco Island) is a small artificial settlement created by the Imperium Skandinavisk for research purposes. The island has been the site of many tests on products with the promotion of a greed ener value, and certain types of objects are also banned from the island. Øko was created in 2007, as one of the first enactments by the new ruling coalition. Øko Island has a population of 1,326, and is currently in a state of self sufficiency. Øko is geographically located off the southern coast of Nogersund, Sweden, and was created entirely by prototype ecological construction units. The island itself is a test by the government to see if a large collection of these types of settlements can sustain life in differing places. The town of Øko was incorporated in 2009, after reaching a population of 1,000 as per national law. The island has total land area of 36.5 km2, with most of it being preserved as a test on human created animal friendly environments. History Funding for the island became a priority of the Grønes when they selected Mikeal Blomkvist as their nominee for Statsminister. In their campaign, the Grønes promised to divert funding to the study of ecological transitions within the nation. Almost half of this funding raised was used to supply the construction of the island. After signing the first contract to begin construction in 2006, the island's construction began later that year. The initial development of the island was completed by 2007, and trees were at a minimal to small height during the beginning of human settlement. The town began construction in October of 2007, when the island's ecology was set and monitored by scientists. Construction of ecologically friendly housing and public utilities was finished in late 2008. The population continued to grow at a steady rate, and stabilized in 2009 after reaching 1,000 inhabitants. The island then set the limit to residences to 1,500, and the growth rate dropped dramatically. In 2010, the first test began with the prototype of the Stag-100, and later that same year the Stag-10 VTOL Transport. The island was given a small heliport after the commercialization of the Stag-30 VTOL Transport. In early 2011, tests began with the Vann-Vær Styresystem, curing a drought that was slowly killing the island. In December of 2011, the construction of an Oksygen Selskap Ozon Rparasjonstasjon, and tests are due to commence by April in 2012. Overview Øko Island was given a typical Scandinavian climate, with a small amount of coastal influxes. The island is inhabited by stags, wolves, rabbits, and a large amount of birds. A smaller and gated portion of the island is dedicated to the preservation of endangered species. This divided the island into three different sections. The section dedicated to human settlement is the one in which most testing takes place, and everyone lives within this area without special designation. Those with limited designation are granted access to the natural portion of the island, in which the government has allowed a large forest to grow without human interaction. The third section is allowed no human entrance and is gated from the rest of the island. This portion is designated to the survival of endangered species native to Scandinavia. The only time humans are allowed in this portion is when they are fixing a problem with the environment of the sector. The island has a clinic, a public heliport, a ferry and fishing harbor, a three level school, a fire station, a police station, a small shopping area, and a public park. This area is known to be the location where people spend most of their time, only seconded to time spent in their homes, which surround these places. The entire population of the island is irreligious, and therefore no religious institutions have been built. The harbor is used for travel to the mainland, the heliport for the same reason. All roads within the human habitation area are paved with natural rocks, and the growth of Bermuda grass is allowed on these roads. All roads that are not regularly used are unpaved for the use of grass to grow on them. See Also *Green influence in Skandinavia *Ozon Samfunn *Green Reforms (Skandinavia)